Deseos
by Hikaru Kyo de Yagami
Summary: Los verdaderos sentimientos de Mello hacia Matt van más allá de una simple amistad, sin embargo, por miedo a no lastimar su orgullo es incapaz de confesarlos
1. Parte 1

**Deseos**

POR Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, pero éste fanfic si que me pertenece

* * *

Como solía suceder cada mañana, Mello se despertó con ganas de comer su postre favorito, aquellas barras de chocolate que tanto adoraba quien sabe desde cuando. Sin embargo, ese día, para su mala fortuna, no solo en el refrigerador no se encontraba el ansiado postre, sino que la heladera completa estaba vacía, y por si eso no fuera poco, su querido Matt no se encontraba en casa

Tssk –dijo con enojo, caminando hacia la ventana más próxima a él y asomándose por ella, su auto no estaba aparcado donde siempre –Ese grandísimo estúpido ¿a dónde se habrá metido?- se cuestionó mentalmente, resultaba bastante extraño que su compañero de departamento saliera tan temprano y se llevara el auto, ya que por lo general prefería montarse en su motocicleta y "Retar al viento" como solía expresar. Así que dejando de lado la incógnita, decide salir por su cuenta y conseguir un poco de aquel chocolate que le distorsionaba los sentidos. En la calle era todo siempre igual, personas aburridas haciendo cosas aburridas o dirigiéndose a algún lugar aburrido, todo para él era tan aburrido, más aún sin sus razones para vivir: Matt y el chocolate ¿o era al revés? Aunque no era momento de pensar en cual era su prioridad, sobre todo en esos momentos en que el chocolate iba a la cabeza en el marcador

Ey Mello –escuchó una voz familiar que le resultaba detestable, más allá de los sentimientos hacia esa persona, detestaba que siempre estuviera a un paso delante de él. Así que sin mucho ánimo se giro para toparse con aquel muchacho que le sonreía con una expresión de seriedad que no hacía contraste para nada con aquella mueca –Hola Near –saludó sin afán

Me he visto a Matt hace un par de minutos –confesó el más pequeño, haciendo que por fin Mello mostrara interés en algo

Cuéntamelo, dime donde está –pidió con la falta de serenidad que le caracterizaba, logrando en su amigo otra especie de mueca muy parecida a una sonrisa

Lo siento, me ha pedido que no te diga nada – contestó sin mostrar interés aunque realmente estaba contento, y sin más le pasó de largo, ignorándolo por completo. Mello chasqueó fuertemente los dientes, de alguna u otra forma, el maldito de Near siempre lograba tener mejor información que él en todo. Pero aún así decidió no hacerle mucho caso al chico, después de todo no quería seguir el juego

Llegó por fin a la ansiada tienda donde solía surtirse de todos sus chocolates, así que desembolsando un par de billetes se compró los que consideró necesarios para toda la semana, aunque casi siempre sus cálculos resultaban erróneos y comía más de lo previsto, durándole sus provisiones tres días en lugar de una semana. Contento por su compra regresó al departamento, antes de entrar vio el auto estacionado, sonrió satisfecho de que no tuviera que preocuparse más por su compañero y entonces entró, sin embargo la imagen frente a él en la sala no le agradó para nada, junto a su querido Matt se encontraba una guapa chica rubia, vestía de un verde que a la vista le resultaba molestoso y desagradable, además de aquella voz melosa que dejaba oír la muchacha, asimismo parecía que lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de tonta, pues reía de algo que no se podía saber que, sobretodo por la expresión de desconcierto de su compañero

Hola Mello –saludó como siempre Matt, pero no recibió respuesta, Mello simplemente les pasó de lado y llevándose todos los chocolates se encerró en su habitación, a Matt se le pintó la duda en la cara e ignorando las palabras de la chica a su lado, miró la puerta de la habitación de Mello durante un tiempo

¿Me escuchas Matt? Creo que necesito un nuevo bolso –repintó la chica, fijando su mirada con interés en el bolso que portaba

¿Sabes Nina? Creo que no me siento bien ¿dejamos esto para después? –preguntó amablemente, aunque realmente no le importaba mucho que la chica se fuera o no, después de todo la había invitado porque desde hace días le había prometido que la ayudaría con un proyecto de la Universidad. A ella pareció disgustarle ese hecho, pero no tenía de otra, así que al torcer la boca un poco dio a entender a su compañero que ha captado, después se va mostrándose molesta

¿Y a éste que le pasa? –se preguntó desconcertado, mirando la puerta mientras pensaba si era conveniente hablar o no con él. Entonces después de unos minutos se decidió, Mello no era de los que ponía llave a la puerta, así que abre sin mayor problema, encontrando al chico comiendo barra tras barra de chocolate sin parar, aún cuando él siempre comía mucho de ese dulce, resultaba extraño verlo así, comiendo como desquiciado

Déjame solo ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? –dijo groseramente a la par que abría otra nueva barra de chocolate, engullendo después un trozo grande. A Matt se le revolvió un poco el estómago por la imagen, sobre la cama había varios envoltorios vacíos

Te hará daño –sugirió Matt, pero Mello solo mostró una sonrisa burlona antes de arrancar otro pedazo a la barra que sostenía con su mano derecha. A Matt le molestó que le retara de esa forma, así que se acercó a él y bruscamente le arrebató la barra que consumía, tirándola al suelo, el rubio miró su dulce caer dolorosamente al piso y sin reparar en consecuencias se abalanzó con molestia sobre su amigo, cayendo ambos al suelo, Mello sobre Matt en una pose bastante comprometedora, ambos se miraron a los ojos, con el rostro sonrojado y en un santiamén ambos se separaron, sentándose en el suelo, casi dándose la espalda

Yo –intentó hablar Mello, pero al ver a Matt levantarse del suelo le hizo callar

Solo me preocupo por ti –dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta para dejar solo a su amigo a que se atragantara con el chocolate si tanto lo deseaba. Pero a cambio del silencio y aprobación que esperaba por parte de su amigo, sintió unos fuertes brazos que le atraparon la espalda, situándose en su pecho, un enorme sonrojo adornó su rostro, quedándose completamente estático

No me mientas –dijo lastimosamente, dejándose ver incluso débil, algo que no iba con su personalidad, dejando a Matt completamente pasmado sin saber que hacer

No te estoy mintiendo –explicó, pero sin ningún resultado, Mello apretó más sus manos contra el cuerpo de su amigo, acercando más el pecho a su espalda, causándole un incómodo cosquilleo que le recorrió el cuerpo

Entonces dime porque ¿Por qué traes chicas acá? –Cuestionó dolido – ¿Eso es que yo te importe? –nuevamente Matt se quedó helado por las palabras de Mello ¿Desde cuando su amigo decía esas cosas? ¿Acaso era el efecto por comer tanto chocolate?

No… no te entiendo Mello –comentó inquieto, intentando apartar los brazos que le sostenían fuertemente

¡Me gustas carajo! Y me gustas mucho –la confesión que obviamente no se esperaba dejó helado a Matt, más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, jamás creyó que algo así fuera posible, ellos eran compañeros de departamento, de Universidad y también amigos desde hace dos años. Pero no solo era la sorpresa de la confesión, era el hecho de que por primera vez escuchaba tan de cerca los latidos del corazón de Mello, de que por primera vez sentía deseos de tocar a un hombre, de que por primera vez se daba cuenta que su amigo le importaba mucho más de lo que un amigo normal le importaría

Mello yo… es que… –sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando sintió los brazos que le soltaban, entonces se giró hacia atrás, encontrando frente a él la espalda de Mello, después oyó una sardónica y lastimosa risa

Has caído redondito, que tonto eres –aunque no veía la expresión burlona que seguramente estaría haciendo con la cara, Matt comprendía que todo había sido una cruel broma de su amigo y enseguida se molestó, saliendo rápido de la habitación, sintiendo vergüenza y a la vez humillación. Pero no solo era él, también el orgullo de Mello había sido aplastado, empuñaba con fuerza sus puños, lo había echado a perder, por fin había confesado sus sentimientos y ahora estaba todo echado en saco roto por él mismo, pero seguramente así estaba mejor, Matt merecía algo mejor que él

Continuará…

* * *

Notas: ¡Hola! No pensaba hacer más de un capítulo, pero he decidido dejarlo aquí porque me entró sueño y es hora de ir a dormir, dejen sus comentarios por favor, me serán útiles, sobre todo si me dan sus críticas constructivas ¡Prometo cambiar! Así como dicen los novios o novias cuando los terminan, jajaja. Nos leemos


	2. Parte 2

**Deseos**

Hikaru Kyo de Yagami

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos autores, pero éste fanfic si que me pertenece

Parte 2

Ese día no había habido un nuevo encuentro entre ambos, después que Matt saliera apenado de la habitación de Mello, había decidido salir nuevamente del departamento, fastidiado con aquella cruel broma de su amigo, sobre todo considerando que lo había hecho dudar de una forma cruel, jamás había pensado en el rubio como en algo más, y ahora por culpa de su estúpida broma la imagen que tenía de él estaba arruinada, se había dado cuenta de una forma casi inverosímil de que a él si le interesaba Mello como algo más que amigo, situación que además le incomodaba, estaba más que seguro de su sexualidad, las mujeres le gustaban, eso no había cambiado aún en esos momentos, pero aún así sentía muchas dudas que revoloteaban alrededor de él como molestas aves carroñeras a la espera de verlo muerto para por fin poder devorarlo. Miró a su alrededor y la visión de entonces le resultó fastidiosa, las personas pasaban por sus costados, cada una perdida en los asuntos que su vida personal les atañía, ninguna le miraba a él, quien en esos momentos pasaba por una de las situaciones más difíciles de su vida

Maldición ¿ahora como debo actuar? –se preguntó inquieto mientras continuaba caminando, parecía indiferente aunque por dentro solo él sabía que estaba a punto de explotar. En su molesto camino en compañía de sus odiosos pensamientos se encontró con una curiosa situación, frente al palacio de gobierno había lo que parecía ser una competencia de ajedrez, no era realmente llamativo, salvo porque una mesa en especial parecía captar la atención de la mayoría, curioso también se acercó, logró abrirse paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la mesa donde se llevaba a cabo una interesante partida, en la silla a su lado derecho había un chico que no se veía mucho mayor que él, su cabello era castaño y la expresión de sus ojos fría y calculadora, tenía total atención en el tablero, seguramente pensando en su próxima jugada. Al lado izquierdo estaba otro chico, sentado de forma poco habitual, con las piernas arriba de la silla y las rodillas dobladas, éste se veía mayor que el primero, y a diferencia de su contrincante su mirada carecía de expresión, como si fuera un maniquí, sus ojos tenían un aire sombrío y sin embargo estaban fijos en el tablero, esperando la respuesta a su último casi perfecto movimiento, la gente murmuraba. Matt miró atento el tablero, no entendiendo mucho que sucedía pues el ajedrez no era su fuerte, sin embargo le había llamado la atención el ambiente que se encontraba presente

¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? –preguntó a una mujer que se encontraba a su lado derecho y que al igual que el resto miraba la partida

Veinte minutos, las reglas no lo permite pero el Juez ha hecho una excepción con ellos –explicó casi emocionada, como si aquel acontecimiento fuera único en el mundo, a Matt no le importo mucho, pero había algo que le inquietaba, antes incluso de preguntar encontró la respuesta –Son amantes –dijo la mujer mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, a Matt le sorprendió la noticia y se quedó mudo, entre ambos jugadores había un aura un poco oscura que no lograba comprender, pero alcanzaba a percibir el espíritu de competencia en el ambiente, ignoraba si esos dos se amaban, pero eran capaces de mostrarse frente a todos como arduos contrincantes. Aquello le hizo acordarse de Mello "Competencia" era una palabra en la que no había pensado, entornó los ojos cuando aquella misma palabra adquirió un nuevo significado "Orgullo". Volvió a mirar a los dos amantes perdidos en ese juego de ajedrez, entonces lo pensó más detalladamente, esos dos a pesar de la relación que tenían estaban ahí, haciendo gala de sus habilidades, decididos a no dejarse vencer. Su corazón comenzó a latir de forma arrebatadora, de nuevo se abrió paso entre los curiosos y al hallarse fuera corrió desesperado hacia el departamento, ahora comprendía todo, Mello no le había hecho ninguna broma, era solo que el chico no era capaz de sucumbir ante sus deseos, aún eso significara que nunca iban a estar juntos. Se molestó por ese acto infantil, pero también estaba feliz de hallarse correspondido, ahora era su turno de decirle a Mello de sus sentimientos

Cuando entró en el departamento no se molestó en cerrar la puerta principal, no podía esperar más para tener al rubio frente a él y expresarle sus sentimientos, se sentía feliz, casi pleno, pero en cambio se topó con una cruel realidad, pues al entrar corriendo al departamento y dirigirse directamente a la habitación del rubio frente a él estaba algo que jamás se esperó y que en esos momentos lo llenó de tristeza. La puerta del cuarto estaba abierta, sobre la cama se encontraban dos personas acompañadas por el embriagante sonido de los múltiples gemidos de ambas figuras, les reconoció enseguida y eso lo hizo entristecer aún más, acostado con la espalda sobre las sábanas y las piernas considerablemente abiertas estaba Near, sobre él, el cuerpo desnudo de Mello estaba posicionado entre sus piernas y sobre el pecho, se empujaba hacia delante con vigor, haciendo que el cuerpo debajo de él se moviera de igual forma, alcanzaba incluso a ver una de las manos del menor apretar con fuerza las sábanas mientras la otra sujetaba a Mello por el hombro. Su mirada se volvió entonces sombría, no sabía como reaccionar, miraba aquella danza cruel de la desilusión, unas gotas saladas surcaron su rostro, traicioneras lágrimas que mostraban su debilidad ante la imagen, decidió no limpiar ninguna, también decidió no huir, apartó la mirada y caminó hacia el sillón, se sentó y agachándose ligeramente hacia el frente se tapó los oídos con tal fuerza que parecía que quisiera aplastar su cráneo

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó desde su llegada, pero al sentir que le observaban levantó su cabeza, topándose con los ojos fríos y sombríos de Near, sintió entonces ganas de levantarse y golpear a ese chico, nunca le había caído bien y ahora en definitiva no era por mucho alguien a quien estimara

¿Hace mucho que llegaste? –preguntó Near con mucha naturalidad, Matt sintió que la sangre le ardía, sin embargo permaneció tranquilo, decidió sonreír con burla- ¿Te importa? Seguro que deseas saber si te veías bien desde mi ángulo ocular –fue lo que respondió de manera fría pero burlesca, Near desvió un poco su mirada, apenado quizás, pero no dijo nada más, regresó a la habitación de donde había salido, Matt apretó con fuerza los puños

¿Seguro que nos vio? –preguntó Mello seriamente, Near afirmó con su cabeza y entonces el rubio sonrió, se dirigió hacia el cajón de uno de los muebles de su habitación y sacó de ahí una barra de chocolate, la abrió y dio una mordida, mientras el otro chico lo observaba -¿Quieres? –preguntó socarronamente, Near solo negó nuevamente con su cabeza, en silencio se acercó a la cama donde estaba el rubio e intentó darle un beso, el cual Mello esquivó –Ya pasó ¿si? Gracias por ayudarme –dijo de forma hiriente, Near se sintió ofendido, mirándolo comer con descaro aquella barra de chocolate, sus ojos ahora estaban más tristes que de costumbre, sin embargo no dijo nada y se dirigió a lo que faltaba ponerse de ropa, Mello lo observó unos instantes y sonrió con triunfo, Near siempre estaba a un paso delante de él, no por nada era el mejor de la generación en la Universidad, Near siempre hacía comentarios burlescos hacia él, nunca lo había tomado en serio, nunca hasta esa noche, en la cual Mello le había propuesto un trato que no pudo rechazar, y esa misma noche se había enterado que Near estaba interesado en él, que le quería, y él se había aprovechado de la situación para no dejarse vencer por Matt y por los sentimientos hacia él que no podía ser capaz de manejar

Ya me voy –expresó con tristeza Near, el rubio ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo, sintió una punzada en el estómago, pero dispuesto a conservar un poco de su dignidad se mostró inmune, dio la espalda a Mello y salió sin decir nada. Nuevamente se encontró con Matt sentado en el sillón, su rostro parecía ser el de alguien que no ha conciliado el sueño en días, no se miraron mutuamente, Near salió por la puerta abierta y así la dejó, enseguida Matt se levantó molesto del sillón y se acercó a la puerta, aventándola con fuerza para cerrarla, decidido se dirigió a la habitación del rubio, lo encontró acostado con las sábanas sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo, comía el último trozo de la barra de chocolate, sus miradas se cruzaron mutuamente, la de Matt era fría, la de Mello retadora

Hola amigo –saludó con ligereza, Matt apretó con fuerza uno de sus puños pero se quedó callado, mirando fijo al rubio -¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con descaro, como si no supiera lo que sucedía, no encontró respuesta a su pregunta, su mirada se acentuó en la mirada del otro y con desenfado se pasó algunos cabellos atrás de la oreja, vio con extrañeza que Matt se acercaba a la cama, parecía como hipnotizado –Matt ¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó un tanto nervioso, su compañero de departamento siguió avanzando y Mello observó con pasmo como éste se subía a la cama, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se colocó encima suyo, hincado, con las rodillas sobre las sábanas, una pierna a cada lado de las del rubio

¿Cómo pudiste? –inquirió dolido, sus ojos tenían una expresión vacía, Mello intento hablar pero no pudo porque las manos de Matt se cerraron en su cuello, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, los dedos se apretaron un poco más, lo que hizo que instintivamente agarrara los brazos de su amigo para intentar separarlos, pero estos no cedieron –Eres un idiota –señaló con dolor, sintiendo la necesidad de apretar aún más los dedos en el cuello de Mello, cuyo color de rostro comenzaba a cambiar

Continuará…

¡Hola! He vuelto, espero que les haya gustado éste segundo capítulo, nuevamente no lo iba a cortar, pensaba terminar el fic, sin embargo la inspiración llega por las madrugadas y cuando me pongo a escribir resulta que ya es muy tarde y debo dormir, espero me disculpen, muchas gracias por leer


	3. Parte 3

Sus manos apretaban con rencor el delgado cuello de Mello, lanzando una mirada vacía al rubio, que a su vez lo miraba con sorpresa, jamás en el tiempo que llevaba de conocerlo había observado esa conducta. Matt era pasivo, se le veía siempre con una actitud tranquila, sumisa en algunas ocasiones. Sin embargo en ésta se le veía completamente diferente

De… ten… te –pidió con la poca fuerza que tenía, su expresión de desconcierto provocó una pequeña reacción en el pelirrojo, cuyo brillo en los ojos volvió en cuestión de segundos. Sus manos cedieron un poco, dejando respirar a Mello un poco más

Eres un idiota –susurró cerrando los ojos, agachándose lentamente hasta dejar su frente sobre el hombro izquierdo de su amigo, sintiendo la rápida respiración del rubio

¿Acaso… quieres matarme? –preguntó de forma molesta colocando su mano derecha en el pecho del chico, tratando de alejarlo, mientras con la otra se tocaba el cuello

Siempre actúas como un niño, eres egoísta, solo piensas en ti y no te importa lastimar a los demás –reclamó indignado, levantando su cabeza para poder mirar de forma acusadora a su compañero de departamento –Eres despreciable. –Ante el comentario Mello sonrió de forma cínica, soltando después una risa divertida y burlona, lo cual despertó en Matt la furia, acercándose frenéticamente al rubio, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros, empujándolo con fuerza hacia la cabecera de la cama –¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó molesto

¿Ahora sientes compasión por el pequeño Near? –cuestionó lastimeramente, pero oculta tras las palabras estaba la verdadera intención de su pregunta. Se miraron unos momentos en silencio

No entiendes nada –dijo con tristeza, cambiando nuevamente la expresión de su rostro, Mello no comprendió en esos momentos, pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando el rostro de su amigo se acercó al suyo, atrapando sus labios de forma suave. Matt se acercó más, logrando colocar su rodilla izquierda en la entrepierna de Mello, separados solamente por la sábana de la cama que tapaba a Mello hasta la cintura. Los ojos verdes se abrieron ampliamente y sus pupilas se dilataron, su cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar al igual que sus labios. Los pensamientos del rubio hacían un nido en su mente, no comprendía lo que pasaba, pero sabía que aquella acción lo estaba haciendo temblar, y su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse así ante Matt

¡Déjame! –gritó desconcertado, aventando el cuerpo de su amigo con fuerza, pero éste no se alejó demasiado, lo contempló unos momentos, y ante la mirada atónita y molesta de Mello, poco le importó el rechazo, volvió a acercarse, atrapando con fuerza los hombros del otro contra sus manos

Basta de fingir, yo sé lo que realmente deseas –dijo con convicción, asomando en sus labios una mueca parecida a una sonrisa retorcida, y por primera vez Mello sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal. Nuevamente el pelirrojo le tomó los labios en una acción salvaje, empujándose contra los dientes del rubio, cuyos ojos abiertos ampliamente miraban a Matt, éste se alejó segundos después, mirándolo con aprehensión a su amigo. –Hoy lo comprendí, solo has estado evadiéndote, evadiéndonos… pero se acabó, hoy te demostraré que yo también puedo desearte –sentenció casi perversamente, y Mello no supo que responder, le tenía, había atrapado sus emociones al igual que sus labios con el primer roce

No –susurró Mello, desviando su mirada. –Tú no sabes nada… no me importas en absoluto –dijo de forma repulsiva, pero Matt volvió a sonreír, dispuesto a no creer en las palabras arrogantes de Mello, porque lo había comprendido, ambos se deseaban

Mientes –de forma rápida se acercó de nuevo, ésta vez para explorar el blanco cuello de su amigo, Mello sintió cosquillas, pero se mantuvo en su posición de ignorar cualquier impulso físico que las acciones de Matt podían provocar en él

¡Te digo que me dejes! –gritó furioso, ésta vez usando toda su fuerza, aventando a Matt lejos de él, quien casi cayó de la cama, evitó la mirada verde, quedándose estático unos momentos, mirando hacia abajo con la cabeza agachada. –No sé que diablos te picó hoy, pero no me toques –le dijo molesto, respirando con dificultad, no sabía como actuar, lo único que sabía era que debía mantenerse en su posición de que no le interesaba su amigo de esa manera. –Lo que te dije es cierto, te jugaba una broma –

¿Entonces por qué? –Cuestionó Matt aún sin mirar a su amigo – ¿Por qué te acostaste con Near? –preguntó molesto, elevando poco a poco la mirada, topándose con la de su amigo. Mello lo observó detenidamente, después sonrió con cinismo

Yo me acuesto con quien se me da la gana, y Near no me es para nada indiferente –respondió con descaro, mintiendo de igual forma, pero la reacción inmediata de Matt no la esperaba, pues éste se acercó con furia, como jamás se había mostrado, ésta vez sujetó con vehemencia los hombros de su amigo a la vez que lo empujaba, haciéndolo acostarse sobre la cama, Mello jadeó mientras cerraba los ojos, al abrirlos se encontró con el rostro de Matt nuevamente cerca, tomándole con fiereza los labios, intentó resistirse, pero fue inútil, una de las manos de Matt bajó hasta su estómago, le acarició con rudeza. –Maldito –dijo Mello cuando el pelirrojo soltó sus labios – Suéltame – le ordenó molesto, pero la mirada fría de su amigo le hizo callar

Es demasiado tarde Mello, ésta noche serás mío –declaró con naturalidad, las pupilas del rubio se dilataron casi por completo y sus rodillas temblaron, él no deseaba que las cosas estuvieran sucediendo de aquella manera, pero sabía que aquella era la forma de pagar por su estupidez, porque Matt no cedería, él no se echaría para atrás, lo conocía, sabía que detrás de aquella máscara de impasibilidad se escondía alguien que tampoco deseaba dejarse perder. Daba miedo saber hasta que punto se parecían

Eso no sucederá –confirmó Mello, pero fue en vano su intento porque lo inevitable no sucediera. La decidida mano de Matt bajó nuevamente, posándose sobre la entrepierna de su amigo, por debajo de la sábana, el cuerpo de Mello tuvo una reacción ante aquel toque, retorciéndose levemente. –Imbécil, tu mano está fría –confesó con un sonrojo en el rostro, pero no tuvo respuesta, aquella misma mano se aferró a su miembro, deslizándose de abajo hacia arriba, buscando hacerlo reaccionar, más la respuesta no fue inmediata, sin embargo si fue efectiva. –No, basta –gimió Mello, sintiendo que nuevamente despertaba, Matt se agachó, y su lengua alcanzó el cuello de su amigo

Tu boca no habla el mismo idioma que tu cuerpo –dijo con cinismo Matt, deslizando su mano con lentitud aún sobre el miembro cada vez más erecto de Mello, le vio el rostro sonrojado y escuchó los leves gemidos provenientes de su boca. No hubo respuesta por parte de Mello, así que no esperó más y quitó la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del rubio, bajando su mirada hacia la entrepierna del chico, comenzaba a gotear un poco –Te gusta ¿cierto? –no hubo respuesta. –Estás demasiado dócil –

Cállate –hubo silencio, los ojos verdes estaban cerrados, tan solo lograba oír que su amigo se quitaba la ropa con rapidez. Al dejar de oír ruido abrió los ojos, Matt le observaba

Te odio… odio lo que haces… odio el que te hayas acostado con Near –dijo con determinación, y por primera vez Mello sintió culpa, pero no se defendió –Ahora es mi turno de hacerte sufrir –espetó con tranquilidad, y antes de que el rubio pudiera preguntar que pasaba por su mente, Matt se agachó, sujetando con sus dientes uno de los pezones de su amigo

Ngh –gimió Mello, cerrando sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza cuando la boca del pelirrojo comenzó a succionarlo. –No –jadeó al retorcerse, pero Matt no se detuvo. Sus manos frías buscaron agarrarse de la cintura de su amigo, haciendo presión hacia abajo, dejó aquel duro manjar que había disfrutado hasta el cansancio y descendió por el pecho, dejando un tibio rastro de saliva, Mello se limitaba a jadear, no sabía como actuar, tan solo sentía aquellos sensuales roces de la lengua de Matt, cerró los ojos unos instantes, para después abrirlos abruptamente, un calor ya conocido rodeó su miembro, dirigió su mirada y observó a su amigo tomarlo por la boca, por breves instantes sus miradas se cruzaron, pero el pelirrojo incapaz de sostenerla la desvió, comenzando a deleitarse con el sabor del rubio, quien gemía sin pudor, sosteniéndose la frente con la palma de su mano derecha… –No… basta –se retorció instintivamente, no soportaba más tortura, era placentero, pero quería acabar y no deseaba que fuera en boca de Matt, el cual hacía oídos sordos a la súplica, continuaba con su placer, sintiendo que él también despertaba, los gemidos de Mello eran un gran aliciente

Los disfrutas –dijo con burla Matt al detenerse, antes que su amigo llegara al límite. Mello le miró con odio, como quien observa una acción repugnante, de nuevo el pelirrojo evitó la mirada, se acercó de nuevo a su amigo e intentó besarle los labios, Mello lo rechazó, girando su cabeza

¡Déjame! Te he dicho que no lograrás que… –su voz fue acallada por la boca de Matt que tomó la suya con fuerza, él intentó deshacer la unión, pero le fue imposible, las manos de su amigo le sujetaron la cabeza con firmeza, atacando sus labios sin compasión, introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad. Mello agitaba los pies con fuerza y con las manos en la espalda de Matt intentaba hacerle daño para que le soltara, pero era inútil, él estaba demasiado molesto como para dejarse ganar por el rubio – ¡Bastardo! –gritó Mello cuando Matt soltó sus labios, irritados por el forcejeo, su labio inferior sangraba, producto de una mordida

No podrás evitarlo… serás mío –sonrió lascivamente y con calma acarició los cabellos de su amigo, se miraron a los ojos, Mello creyó que quizás su amigo reflexionaba, pero su sorpresa fue tal cuando Matt sujetó con furia sus cabellos que no supo que pensar ¿Acaso le violaría? ¿Matt sería capaz de eso? La idea le hizo estremecer

No te atrevas –sentenció molesto, pero Matt no reaccionó como pensaba, solo le miró unos momentos –Tu no eres así… – por primera vez hubo comunicación entre los dos

Eso crees tú… –dijo Matt tranquilamente –Yo tampoco te creí capaz –los ojos de Mello se abrieron un poco más, el pelirrojo no tardó en darle continuidad a su asunto, cerró los ojos, sujetó la cadera de Mello, sintiendo que éste se removía, las manos de su amigo le sujetaron los hombros, intentando alejarlo. Nuevamente comenzó el forcejeo, podían oírse por la habitación los jadeos, el moverse de las tablas de la cama. –No te resistas –dijo Matt molesto, conteniéndose de no darle un golpe a su necio amigo

Mal nacido, aléjate –espetó con furia, logrando rozar la cara de Matt con sus uñas, dejándole una marca roja en la mejilla y parte de la nariz, pero éste no se detuvo, con violencia sujetó a Mello, girándolo sobre la cama. –¿Qué vas…? –se mordió con fuerza los labios al sentir dos dedos de Matt introducirse con violencia en él. El pelirrojo hizo presión con su mano izquierda en la espalda del rubio, mientras sus dedos se movían con frenesí –Ugh –intentaba oponerse sin obtener resultados

Voy a ser el primero ¿cierto? –preguntó lúbricamente pero no obtuvo respuesta, sacó sus dedos y sujetó las caderas del rubio, quiso elevarlas pero Mello hizo presión para evitarlo, dispuesto a no dejarse –Es mejor que cooperes –le dijo de forma seria

En tus sueños, desgraciado –contestó tranquilamente, pero a pesar de ello el pelirrojo se molestó, apretando sus manos con fuerza en las blancas caderas, las levantó enseguida, obligando a Mello a doblar las rodillas y apoyarlas en el colchón, su mano izquierda la dejó en la cadera, mientras con la derecha se sujetó la hombría, abriéndose paso dentro de Mello, poco a poco. –No… –sus piernas temblaron, sintiendo como si algo dentro de él se desgarraba conforme Matt se introducía en él. Apretó las sábanas, hundiendo sus manos en ellas, mientras su amigo no perdía tiempo en esperar a que el rubio se acostumbrara, con ambas manos en las caderas del chico tomó ritmo, sintiendo la resistencia que Mello aún ponía. Estaba seguro, él era el primero, ahora dentro de todo su enojo existía una dicha, el rubio podía ser demasiado maldito y demasiado liberal, pero jamás se había entregado a alguien

Eres… tan estrecho –se bufó mientras gemía de placer

¡Cállate! –su dolor era tan grande que le impedía continuar resistiéndose, pero no podía negarlo, comenzaba a gustarle, los movimientos de Matt eran diestros, demasiado obvio le resultaba el hecho de que tenía experiencia, ese pensamiento le hizo sentirse molesto, pero más que eso le molestó sentirse celoso de aquellas personas antes de él, no quería admitirlo, estaba enamorado del desgraciado que lo estaba violando

Mello… –se agachó un poco, acercándose al oído de su amigo, lamiéndolo, enseguida susurrándole –Te amo –no lo pensó siquiera, las palabras salieron de su boca en el delirio que acompañaba al placer, sin embargo en ese momento el tiempo se detuvo para el rubio, no solo era la primera vez que Matt le confesaba su amor, sino que jamás alguien lo había hecho. Él podía haber tenido muchas relaciones sexuales con distintas personas, pero jamás alguien se había enamorado realmente de él

Ngh… Matt –susurró ahogando su gemido al sentir humedad dentro de él, el pelirrojo sujetó la hombría de su amigo y le masturbó, aumentando su ritmo. Ambos gemían, el dolor de Mello parecía tan lejano que sintió el placer en todo su esplendor, por esos instantes ambos se olvidaron de todo, de su pleito, de sus diferencias, de todo aquello que les estaba separando, se entregaron el uno al otro. Matt mordió el hombro de Mello al sentirse llegar, mojándolo por completo, inundando su ser del producto de sus deseos, y el rubio también se sintió en la cima, llegando al límite. Los movimientos del pelirrojo cada vez se hicieron más lentos hasta derramar la última gota dentro de su amigo. Aliviados sus respiraciones se acompasaron, hubo un silencio sepulcral, Matt se retiró del interior de Mello y por primera vez no supo que hacer, por fin comenzaba a tomar conciencia de sus actos. Había obligado a Mello a tener sexo con él, se había vanagloriado por ser el primero dentro de su amigo y además estúpidamente había delatado sus sentimientos, había dicho al rubio que lo amaba, en contra de que al principio quiso hacerle ver que era solo deseo, una venganza por haberlo humillado, pero ahora estaba descubierto, al desnudo –¿Estás satisfecho? –oyó la voz de Mello frente a él, aún estaba en la misma posición. Quiso hablar, pero su respuesta murió en su garganta, el rubio intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo trastabilló, sintió de nuevo el dolor que le atacó al inicio. Por instinto Matt quiso ayudarlo, pero sin voltear a verlo su amigo le golpeó la mano y se las arregló para ponerse de pie solo, bajó de la cama y se metió al baño, dejando a Matt aún en la cama, pensativo

¿Qué hice? –se preguntó confuso, estaba muy conciente de que ahora su relación con Mello no sería la misma, que aquel hilo de amistad se había roto, desvaneciendo la división que sus sentimientos tenían, ahora él había confesado su amor, mientras que en Mello se percibía solamente el odio, ya jamás serían los amigos que hasta el momento habían logrado ser

Continuará

Espero sus comentarios


End file.
